Excretion product via Australia
by Lykanthropa
Summary: Sniper secretly adores Medic. He believes never to get close to the doctor until Spy uses his Transfiguration to give the Bushmen assistance with his "problem".


**Yellow, good, liquid ...**

As each day Sniper is sitting in his nest, beside him his cup "# 1 Sniper", filled with coffee.

For several minutes he stares motionless through the telescopic sight of the sniper rifle. The only thing he moved is his hand that moves the shaft of his penis up and down. He bites his lower lip, some curses still manage to escape his lips.

From the position of the nest he has a good view of Medics bedroom. The large bed is in front of the open window where the Medic enjoys the presence of Heavy.

It's the same every day. The same time, the same position…

And every day is Sniper sitting here, watching the two.

On hands and knees Medic is keeping up himself while Heavy, which protrudes like a mountain over him, takes him from behind. They are not noisy, they are not wild. It's a quite normal, even boring vanilla sex. Heavy thrusts gently. Normally the sight of Heavy in birthday suit would trigger a gag reflex in Sniper and gave him everything else but a boner. But it's not the Russian who applies for the attention of the Sniper.

Since a long time feels the Australian something for their Medic. Sure, the German is a little older, has a screw loose and a high pitched voice. But maybe it's exactly that what he finds so attractive to him. He admires him for his intelligence, his commitment to his team in battle. He's taking care of them. He's the good soul among them.

But Sniper is only then really weak when he observes Medics face during sexual intercourse. The eyes completely dark with lust, his mouth half open where must come wonderful sounds. The distinctive cheeks red colored.

The hand around his shaft moves faster.

"Shit, Doc…"

"Mon cher Sniper is a voyeurist."

Reflexively engages sniper after his kukri and stretches it in the direction from which came the unpleasant voice. Nobody is seen.

"As much as I love to see you invisible, show yourself!"

"I'm 'ere." A hand in black leather glove lies on the shoulder on the other side of Sniper. He turns his head and discovered their Spy, naturally with his mask.

With rolling eyes he puts his Kukri away.

"What are you doing here?"

"Enjoying a nice view", answers Spy with a look in Snipers lap.

"Ahh!"

Hastily the Sniper tries to conceal his erection with his hands.

"Don't bother. I see your pretty guy not for the first time~"

"What does this mean? Have you watched me oftener?"

"Not so loud. You don't want that the good Docteur and Fat Man learn from your secret, right?" Spy takes a look out the small window over to Medic and Heavy. "How would they react if they find out that you observe them? Do you really think that the sympathy of Medic is sure for you?" Spy moves behind Sniper on the other side.

"…"

"I know about your feelings for him."

"Nothing gets past you, hm?"

"Of course not. I'm a spy."

"And now?", growls Sniper. "Want to blackmail me or something like that?"

"No! What do you think only of me? I just wanted assist you."

The Frenchman touched with his fingertips one of Snipers hands who lying protectively over his penis.

"W-What?! No way! I won't allow you to touch it!"

"I simply don't understand why you're always so repellent to me."

"I just hate spies. Not only the one on the opposing team, but also you. You are like a plague. You don't know where you are right now or how much knowledge did you already appropriated by things that's not your business! But what I hate the most is that you are always sneaking from behind!"

"What can I say? That's just my job."

Sniper let hear a dark growl.

"So what now? May I?"

"No! You bloody wanker! Fuck off!"

"I see. I will go then."

"…"

Spy is moving behind him. First Sniper believes that he finally go away when he feels his hand on his other shoulder.

Upset the Australian turns his head, but instead Spy he sees Medic beside him.

The angry words stuck in his throat. The blood rushed to his head and a twitch goes through his penis.

But soon he realizes that this is not the real Medic.

"I told you to fuck off, Spy!"

"Spy?" The false Medic looks around in the little nest. "I see no spy."

The damn guy talks with Medics voice. That makes him quite weak...and desperate.

"Please stop…"

Spy put the sniper rifle to the ground and sat down on the box in front of Sniper. He gently pulls his sunglasses off. Sniper looks reluctant in the blue eyes of the German.

He comes with his face close to his. "Herr Schniper…"

His heart leaps in his chest with excitement as he feels his lips on his. They are so soft.

 _So he feels…_

Medic starts a French kiss. Sniper let himself befuddled to embark on this. But only after a few seconds he pushes him away.

"No, no, no… I-I can't do it. You're not Doc…"

"Do I not look like him? Do I not sound like him? Do I not smell like him?"

"…"

"Come on, darling. You love me. I'm here now. In your tight nest. It could be our nest."

"…"

"Hahaha… You're so shy. We both fit well together. And do you know why?"

Medics hands move over Snipers thighs. They tremble and the Australian cannot do anything about it.

"We both like to be alone. I sit alone in the infirmary, doing my job. The only company that I enjoy is that of my doves. The same applies for you, isn't that right?"

Medic takes gently Snipers hands in his and pulling them slowly in his lap.

"Either you pull yourself back in your van or in your nest. The only one you allow to come near you is your owl. And we both play on elegant musical instruments..."

Medic goes before him on his knees and lowers his head. Everything in Sniper cramped when he feels his breath on his sensitive erection.

"Believe it or not but I can also play on wind instruments."

"!"

Before Sniper could turn round Medic put his mouth over his penis.

"M-medi – Spy-!"

One hand clutches at the black hair, while the other closes around the right shoulder. The Australian wanted to withdraw him, but he quickly succumbs to the good feeling that triggers the fake doctor in him. However, it does not take long until he desists from him again. The blue eyes look up at him.

"As you can see, we have a lot in common."

"…"

"Shall I again or do you want to stick it in now?"

"…are you…serious?"

"But of course. Why am I here otherwise?"

Sniper turns his gaze out the window, over to medics bedroom but Spy puts a hand on his cheek and turns his head back.

"This is where the action is. Pay attention on me. And now…"

He gets up, opens his pants and let these and the underpants slide down to his ankles. Then he turns his back to him and leans over the wooden box.

"…you are allowed to let off steam yourself", finished the wrong Medic his sentence, on his face a self-assured smile.

Damn impostor!

"You're being together with Scout's Ma. Is it easy for you to cheat her?"

A laugh. "That's what you are thought about? I don't know you like this. I don't knowing you like this. But to calm you down, yes, she knows it. She knows that I also need a man now and again. They give me what she can't give me. Lastly I have my own personal needs. She does understand. I mean, it's just sex. She knows that I only love her. She is a wonderful woman."

"…"

"What are you waiting for?" Medic wiggles his butt to and fro.

Sniper always wanted this to be so close, but like this...? Should he do it anyway? Perhaps this is the only opportunity, even if all this is spurious.

"What's wrong, my lonelier 'ero?"

"…"

"You don't want to?" The false Medic turns around to him. "What do you want to do then? Do you have extravagant desires?"

The Doctor puts both arms around Snipers neck and comes so close that their nose almost touch. "You can do anything with me what you want."

"R-really? Anything?"

"Aber ja~ Share your fantasies with me. For an hour I'm all yours."

"Well… there's something I always wanted to do with you,…Doc…"

"Hmm~ I like it already."

"Close your eyes."

 **A half minute later…**

"You disgusting bushman! You filthy hillbilly!"

Beside himself with rage Spy climbs in his true form down the ladder of the nest.

"Where are you going?", Sniper calls after him. "But I still have a hour!"

"What?! You're totally crazy! I need this hour to wash my mouth!"

"But you said that I can live out my fantasies on you!"

"But that doesn't imply to piss in my mouth! How can you urination with a erect penis anyway? You're a pervert!"

Once at the bottom Spy trudges angry away.

Sniper leans disappointed against the wooden frame.

"Ach, Piss…"


End file.
